


Always protecting you

by october_lady



Category: Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about the interview during SDCC after the interviewer asked Colin about his "flag" and about Josh's 'joke' that Colin needs a pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always protecting you

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to notevildear-wicked, who proof read this :)

Lana was internally screaming. She wanted to punch the idiots in their faces. That silly interviewer for asking that question but also Josh for making that joke. But at the same time she wanted to wrap her arms around Jen and make her feel better.

She was trying to keep her disgust out of her facial expression, but it was difficult. She knew she didn’t really hide it but was trying to smile anyway.

Lana looked at the blonde who was hiding her face in her hands, laughing uncomfortably, not knowing how to react.

The brunette was upset, promising to herself that she’s not letting it go. Especially when Jen looked at her, laughing, but her eyes were saying “Help, what is this?”

The rest of the interview was smooth, even pleasant, especially because the two women were interacting mostly between each other.

After it was over and after they all said goodbyes to the man, Lana walked up straight to him. His eyes widened when he saw her approaching. He didn’t see Lana in that moment, he saw Regina, the Evil Queen even.

“You probably think that your question for Colin about Dark Emma and Hook was smart and funny, but it was not. It was insulting and embarrassing for all of us. I don’t know if you watch the show but Emma, even Emma as the Dark One, is much more than her clothes!” Her voice was low and deep and her eyes were piercing him down. He barely dared to move.

“Hey, it was just a question! Everyone is curious about what she’s gonna wear!” He tried to defend himself.

“There’s a difference between being curious about the costume and comparing it to Rumple’s and between making Emma a sexual object.” She almost hissed it. She was getting angrier with every word that slipped out of the man’s mouth.

“So what, are you gonna rip out my heart now or what?” The man laughed weakly, his tone mocking, trying to hide his uncertainty.

Lana took a deep breath stepping closer and narrowed her eyes.

“Come on, Lana, we’re waiting for you!” Bex called at her impatiently.

“Coming,” she called and looked back at the man. “Maybe next time. Start using your brain instead of your ‘flag’ when you ask questions.” With that, she turned around and walked away.

She didn’t say anything until they got into an empty corridor.

“Josh? Colin? Can I talk to you for a second?” She stopped right there in the middle, waiting for the two of them to do the same.

They all looked at her questioningly.

“It’s gonna be just a minute, I’ll catch up to you.” She smiled at the ladies and nodded to let them know that they can go.

They just shrugged and started to walk again. Jen turned around and looked Lana in the eyes, trying to find out what this was about. She felt like she knew but wasn’t sure. More like she didn’t actually believe Lana would do this.

“What’s up, Lana?” Josh smirked at her, still being in his supposedly goofy mood. Colin didn’t talk, he was just expectedly looking at the brunette.

“What’s up? Josh, do you realize that your joke wasn’t funny at all?!” Lana was staring at them, her hands on her hips.

“What? You wanna talk about the joke? Come on, why?” Josh was confused, not having an idea about why Lana was so mad.

“It’s one thing that the stupid man who doesn’t know us, asks about Hook’s ‘flag’ but it’s an entirely different thing when you, as Jen’s friend, start to talk about Colin, Colin, not Hook, needing a pillow because Jen is too sexy for him to handle it!” Lana was raising her voice with every word, her face showing anger.

“Lana, calm down, it was just a joke,” Josh sighed.

Colin didn’t say anything, he was just standing there, looking more at the floor than the other two.

“Joke is usually funny. This was not funny at all, it was embarrassing and uncomfortable!”

“Who was uncomfortable?” Josh scratched his chin, not being so sure anymore.

“Oh right! You didn’t see Jen!”

“Lana… what do you want from us?” Colin stepped in, not being sure where this all was heading.

“I want both of you, but especially Josh, to apologize to her…”

“Lana…! Just drop it, please…” Jen was standing close enough to hear it and was now walking towards them, lightly blushing again.

“Jen…” Lana looked at her surprised. Josh and Colin looked at each other, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed for all the jokes but also that Jen heard it all.

“Jen… we’re… I… am sorry…” Josh mumbled, not really looking at her.

“It’s okay, guys, forget it.” The blonde shook her head. “But I want to talk to you.” She grabbed Lana’s arm and pulled her in the nearest door.

“Jen… are you mad at me?” Lana started to calm down which made her realize that she probably acted without thinking.

“I’m not mad at you,” she sighed, “Look, it’s nice of you that you’re trying to stand up for me and defend me, but I don’t need that.”

“I know, you can do it yourself… I just… Sorry.” The brunette looked her in the eyes and smiled.

“You just what?” Jen smiled back at her and stepped closer.

“Nothing… I just saw that you were uncomfortable and I wanted to punch them all in their faces and hug you and hold you and make you feel better.”

“You made me feel better just being there next to me.” Jen brought her hand to Lana’s face and caressed her cheek.

“I just… don’t want them to make sexual jokes about you…”

“Why, because you want me all just for yourself?” The blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist and smirked at her.

“Maybe…” Lana purred and pulled the blonde even closer to herself.

“Well, I’m sure if they knew about us, they wouldn’t dare to even look at me,” she laughed about her own joke and winked. Then she got serious. “Did you talk to that guy as well?”

“Yes….?”

“What did he say?” Jen sighed again and rolled her eyes.

“He… asked me if I was going to rip out his heart…” Lana said it quietly, suddenly feeling a bit silly about her angry outburst.

“You went full Evil Queen on him? Poor guy!” Jen laughed again, tilting her head back.

“Are you still upset?” Lana looked at her concerned.

“No. It’s actually quite sweet, no one ever defended me from sexual jokes.”

“I know we are still at the beginning and it’s all new but I feel protective about you…”

“What else do you feel?” Jen smirked again.

“I feel like I need to kiss you…”

“Need?” The blonde raised an eyebrow.

“Yes… you’re driving me crazy…”

“Then please do…”

Lana looked at her lips and then into her eyes again and then moved closer, slowly, until their lips touched.


End file.
